


Anuncios inesperados

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está rodeada de inútiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anuncios inesperados

Gou mira inexpresivamente a Rin y a Haru, ambos sentados frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa. Su hermano tiene una notable expresión de preocupación y Haru, si bien más cerrado, también se ve nervioso.

—¿Es un chiste? —pregunta, porque, en serio, no pueden ser tan inútiles.

Rin, aparentemente, habla en serio porque malinterpreta su comentario, porque pone una expresión de dolor que rompería el corazón de Gou si no fuera porque, repitamos, su hermano está siendo un idiota.

La que la sorprende, de todas formas, es Haru.

—Realmente me gusta Rin y… te considero una amiga, Gou, pero, si no puedes aceptar que Rin y yo estamos juntos...

—Por todos los... no, ¿saben qué? Me niego a seguir con esta conversación. Voy a hacer de cuenta que no acaban de confesarme que están juntos cuando eso es _obvio_ hace tiempo. Vamos a seguir disfrutando este delicioso almuerzo y luego van a llevarme a tomar un helado.

Los dos la miran incrédulo y esto sería muy gracioso si no fueran dos idiotas que creen que _ella_ es idiota.

Ah, su vida es tan dura...


End file.
